This invention relates to an air guiding arrangement for cooling wheel brakes.
From European Patent Document EP 0 331 888 A1, an air guiding arrangement is known which is held on a wheel link by means of a fastening arrangement. This fastening arrangement comprises screwing devices which are connected with the wheel link.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air guiding arrangement which can be fastened by means of a simple mounting method on an axle component or on a wheel link.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an air guiding element with at least one molded hook in connection for fastening to a wheel link.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the air guiding element is to be detachably fastened to the wheel link by way of a molded-on hook-in connection without any screwing devices.
The air guiding element consists essentially of a plastic part to which the hook-in connections are molded. Depending on the length of the air guiding element, one hook-in connection or several hook-in connections can be used.
The hook-in connection comprises holding lugs reaching around the wheel link, in which case one holding lug is connected with a closing tongue which can be hooked into an opening of the other holding lug and the air guiding element can therefore be fastened to the wheel link.
For connecting the air guiding element to the wheel link, the flexibly or elastically constructed air guiding element is therefore bent open so far in the longitudinal direction that the holding lugs permit an introducing of the wheel link so that the wheel link can be placed into a longitudinally extending opening. By way of end-side sections of the air guiding element, a supporting or contact bearing of the wheel link will then take place.
The holding lugs are constructed such that they firmly reach around the wheel link inserted into the opening and a securing takes place by way of a closing tongue which can be locked in one of the holding lugs. The air guiding element is therefore immovably connected with the wheel link. By the unlocking of the holding lugs by way of the closing tongue, the air guiding element can also be removed again from the wheel link so that an exchange can take place in a simple manner, for example, when the air guiding element is defective.
The air guiding element is preferably arranged on the wheel link in such a manner that a section of the element in the area of the longitudinal opening of a rib of the wheel link or a supporting part or a supporting plate, engages in a receiving device of the wheel link. This is used for fixing the air guiding element on the wheel link in the axial direction.
The holding lugs reach, by means of an angularly bent end, around a side of the wheel link. If the wheel link has a rib, the holding lugs reach over this rib, in which case the closing tongue will then be hooked from the inside into one of the holding lugs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.